jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Mayer
Elizabeth Mayer (エリザベス・メーヤー ) is a core ally featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Rose League. A nervous woman, Elizabeth is a member of the Hook-Chain Gang, who are attempting to stop the plan of the Rose League to gain control of an arrow to create stand users. She tries to stay out of combat but has been shown to be a good fighter. Elizabeth is a Stand user, wearing the suit-like High Hopes in battle. Appearance Elizabeth is a woman of average build and short, brown hair. She wears glasses but does not have a specific style of attire. During battle, her body is completely covered with her stand, but High Hopes itself is rarely seen, due to Elizabeth tending to stay out of fights. Personality Elizabeth is a nervous and quiet person, tending to stay out of the way of the other members of the Hook-Chain Gang and letting them do the fighting or talking. She does contribute if the gang is taking on an assignment or job. However, should one of her friends sustain injuries in a battle, her personality drastically changes, with her wanting to fight the enemy herself. She also takes on a much more confident and imposing tone during these instances. Synopsis History Elizabeth lived an uneventful childhood in a town in Scotland. She faces great deals of bullying due to coming from a poor family. As a result of this, she slowly manifested her stand, High Hopes. When Elizabeth graduated high school, one of her classmates attempted to rob and kill her on the street, fully awakening her stand, which she used to fight back. While not killing him, he was sent to the hospital for some broken bones. Upon hearing of this, the town ridiculed her. Even outside of the town, people knew what she had done. So, she left and ended up coming across Gerard, also trying to get away from his old life. They eventually came across Fisher and Krimson, who were delivering some cargo to the mainland. They offered to take them to the island, and they eventually all formed the Hook-Chain Gang. Rose League Elizabeth is introduced residing on Buccaneer, alongside the other three members of the gang. They're contacted by the rulers of the island, the Rose League, to deliver a set of documents to a designated pickup zone on the mainlands. They investigate and discover the Rose League is attempting to purchase an Arrow, capable of giving a person a stand. They decide to throw away the documents and attempt to stop this plan, as it could be disastrous if it succeeds. Town of Sinners Elizabeth follows the gang as they enter an unnamed town on the island, where they are attacked by James Anderson and his Revolving Doors in the Paradise Hotel, Vincent Magahn and his Dr. Feelgood when they try to leave and Lola Agaki and her Owner of a Lonely Heart, who Vincent tried to use as a hostage, but was erased by Lola. Elizabeth does not participate in any of these fights. However, once they have defeated the three stand users and enter another nearby town, they are ambushed by Iggy Jones and her sound based stand, Shout. She instantly injures Gerard and Fisher and is able to completely reflect The Reaper's bullets. Elizabeth, in a state of rage after seeing how callously Iggy was willing to injure somebody like Gerard, reveals her stand and battles her, ultimately killing her by impaling her on a street light. The Urban Spacemen The Hook-Chain Gang is soon attacked by a tag-team of stand users, Spaceman and Balthazar. Fisher and Krimson battle Spaceman, while Gerard and Elizabeth battle Balthazar. Because of Gerard's ability, he is unable to contribute to the fight until the end. Elizabeth fairs well against Balthazar's electricity-based stand, Quiet Riot, but is eventually injured after he is able to indirectly hit her with lightning following him giving a nearby old man a positive charge, thus causing lightning. As a result of this murder, Gerard is able to save Elizabeth by incinerating Balthazar in Savior's flames. They regroup with Fisher and Krimson, having successfully defeated Spaceman and his stand, Champagne Supernova. Sinking Ships After torturing Spaceman and learning the location of the Rose League's castle, they use Buccaneer to traverse around the island faster than to go directly to the castle on foot. However, they come under attack from Godzilla, the remote stand belonging to Hyper. Godzilla is able to sink Buccaneer, forcing the group to retreat to land. Buccaneer's humanoid form cannot harm Godzilla, Savior can't ignite it because it's the stand and not the user itself, High Hopes receives injuries from Godzilla's acid when it tries to attack, and The Reaper's bullets have no effect on it. Thus, they retreat, and a nearby arms dealer comes to their aid. His name is The Smuggler, and his stand allows him to directly counter Godzilla's powers. They find Hyper and imbue permanence, leaving him frozen and buried underground permanently. The Night Riders The group continues boating around the island until they come under attack from Nitro and his stand, Born To Be Wild. Using Buccaneer's cannons and their own creativity, they are able to escape the motorcycle gang and reach the general area of the castle. They are found again by Nitro and engage in a large brawl, in which Gerard is killed at the hands of Nitro himself. This prompts Elizabeth to engage in a direct battle with Nitro, eventually bludgeoning him to death with a motorcycle helmet. The group then continues on with their journey, after burying Gerard in a nearby clearing. As The Crow Flies The Rose League's castle is surrounded by a large forest, containing various types of plant life. The Hook-Chain Gang, now shortened down to only three members, begins to traverse through it. They eventually come under attack from Coltrin and his plant manipulating stand, Country Roads. He is able to injure Elizabeth, taking her out of the fight before Buccaneer is able to find Coltrin's location and kills him. They also notice a crow that has been following them, which is actually Twenty Nine Ways, the stand of Dr. Stein. Through the help of this crow, they are able to pinpoint the location of the castle. Storming The Castle The Hook-Chain Gang reaches the castle, guarded by Curien with his dimension creating stand, Renegade. After a battle with Krimson, Curien retreats inside, where the group falls under the effect of Johnathan's Living in a Nightmare. Elizabeth cannot help due to the injuries sustained by Country Roads, and Curien is able to kill Krimson, activating The Reaper's ability. In the end, Fisher and The Reaper are able to defeat Curien and Johnathan, and they enter the room of The King. The King's stand, Dance of the Roses easily overpowers Buccaneer, but he pierces The Reaper with the Arrow, transforming it into The Reaper Requiem. With his new powers, Krimson and Gerard are revived, and the entirety of the Rose League are banished to Reaper Requiem's void. Epilogue: The Texan Raiders Elizabeth appears alongside the rest of the Hook-Chain Gang, who have retired from their thieving ways, now living in the unnamed town alongside the Paradise Hotel, in which The Smuggler and James have become permanent residents. Fisher is discussing the recent news from The Smuggler's latest transaction, and that is the fact that the Arrow has resurfaced after The Reaper supposedly destroyed it. Krimson summons the Rose League from the void, with their allied stand users on guard. Elizabeth and the gang offer them a chance to leave the island with new stands, as long as they can return the arrow to them for guarding. The Rose League begrudgingly agrees, and they receive radically different stand abilities, before setting off for the mainland, leaving Elizabeth and the now larger Hook-Chain Gang on the island. Abilities and Powers Main article: High Hopes Elizabeth's stand is best suited for direct combat, allowing Elizabeth to evade enemy attacks, as well as using its enhanced precision to attack vital components. Elizabeth is shown to be highly experienced using High Hopes, as shown when she was able to expertly attack Iggy in such a way she could never speak again, rendering Shout useless. Elizabeth is also highly athletic, therefore giving her surface climbing ability much more use. Gallery | Trivia Category:Ally Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Stand User Category:Stand users